


A Little Broken, But Better For It

by Yourking



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also keith, Dorks in Love, Fluff, I don't know what else to tag this, M/M, Romantic Fluff, lance x happiness, quiet moments, theyre in love and they're happy and it's good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourking/pseuds/Yourking
Summary: Keith and Lance are having some time to themselves, and tells Lance about kintsukuroi/kintsugi, the art of fixing broken pottery with gold lacquer. Also that he might be in love with him. It goes well.





	

"What is it?" 

Keith looked up to see Lance staring up at him curiously. He paused a second, rubbing his thumb across Lance's ankle as he tried to remember the last thing he'd said. "Huh?" 

"I was wondering what you were thinking about, you were quiet for a long time." Even his voice sounded relaxed, accent more pronounced than usual, as he lay with his legs in Keith's lap. 

"Oh, sorry." Keith apologized, earning a neutral shrug. "Well there's thing I learned about a while ago, I think it's Japanese? Anyway so they'd break a bowl or a vase or something and instead of throwing it out they'd fix the cracks with gold." He pushed Lance's legs off his lap and moved from where he'd been leaning against the wall to lay down beside him. 

"Why?" He made a sweet little sighing sound when Keith's hand met the skin of his bared torso. 

"It's supposed to show that they're more beautiful or precious since they've been broken. I didn't used to get it either but I think I do now." He traced his fingers along a scar on Lance's side. 

Lance stayed quiet, knowing it was the best way to get Keith to continue. He was rewarded not quite a minute later. 

"I didn't have a lot of people before. It was mostly just me and Shiro, you know? And he was... different. He's different now. He's not the same person, none of us are. I guess what I mean is that it's not a bad thing. We're all a little cracked, a little broken here and there, but we're keeping ourselves together. And we're better for it, all of us." 

Lance was speechless for a moment, staring at Keith. It wasn't the first time he'd said something like this, taken something and made it sound poetic. "Wow," he said at last. 

"Yeah." Keith gave an awkward little laugh. He had a look to him like there was something more he was turning over in his head, something more he wanted to say but wasn't quite sure of yet. 

"Keith-" 

"I think I love you." He blurted it out, interrupting Lance, who was once more rendered temporarily speechless. Sitting up and letting it hang in the air for a few seconds before continuing. "You're kind of amazing, and I know you act like you see it, but I don't think you actually do sometimes? But I do. Like all the time. Even when I'm mad at you I still think you're probably the most incredible person I've ever met. It makes it kind of hard sometimes actually. To be mad at you, I mean. Because how can I be mad at you when you look like that and you say those ridiculous things and god you make me feel alive more than any battle ever could and sometimes you're the only thing that feels real but other times it's like how could you possibly be real and how could you possibly want to be around me and-" 

"Keith?" Lance said suddenly, interrupting Keith's babbling. He'd sat up too at some point without realizing it. 

"Yeah?" 

"Shut up for a second?" 

"Yes, please." Keith said, grateful for the interruption. 

Lance laughed a little at that, but quieted quickly. "Me too. All of it. I think you're one of the most amazing people I've ever met. I wonder sometimes how I could be so lucky to get this with you, how many things had to fall into place, what kind of stuff I must have done in a past life to come close to deserving this, and that I wouldn't dare change a single thing in my past if given the chance because it would risk this. I think I'm- no I know I'm in love with you. I can't imagine anything coming close to this. I want this to be it for us, for us to be one of those couples who met really early in life and were married for like eighty years or whatever. And when we're old we can tell everyone how we fell in love in space piloting giant robotic lions and no one will ever believe us even though it's true. Is that a crazy thing to say? I mean you just told me you love me and I'm already talking about getting married and living to be a hundred with you.." 

"No. Well yes. Maybe. I don't care. Let's do it. Let's get married and live to be a hundred and never have to be alone again. I want this too." As soon as Keith finished he surged forward, kissing lance hard. 

It was by no means the best kiss they'd had, it was kind of hard to kiss well while smiling so hard after all, but to Lance it was better than any kiss ever had been or could be. 

They were still stuck in space, still caught up in a war they'd never asked for, still had no idea what would happen tomorrow, if they'd ever make it back to Earth, or even if they'd live to see their next birthday, but in that moment neither of them could think of anything better. They were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> [Insert excuse here] 
> 
> I would if I had one lol. I was thinking about kintsukuroi and thought about how it's like people and then I wanted to write that. 
> 
> If there's any mistakes let me know cause I don't reread these things and I haven't slept enough. 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you guys like it.  
> -Raz


End file.
